


Three, Two, One.

by andriana_lynn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andriana_lynn/pseuds/andriana_lynn
Summary: Every person is born with a clock on the wrist of their dominant hand. From the very moment you are born, the clock is counting down every year, month, day, and second, counting the moments until your death. This time, however, is not definite. You could get on a plane and go from 10 years to 1 hour, or you can go to the hospital for a simple cough and end up with several years added. How would you live your life, if you had this clock ticking down, down, down...





	Three, Two, One.

Every person is born with a clock on the wrist of their dominant hand. From the very moment you are born, the clock is counting down every year, month, day, and second, counting the moments until your death. This time, however, is not definite. You could get on a plane and go from 10 years to 1 hour, or you can go to the hospital for a simple cough and end up with several years added.

Some people like to show off the time they have left. These people are usually the ones who party and do reckless things. These people typically end up cutting their life in half and becoming paranoid shells of themselves. These people are the least likely to have more than one kid if any and they don't drink, smoke, sleep around, travel, and sometimes don't drive.

On the other hand, there are people who cover their time up. These people typically find their life span a personal and intimate thing to be shared with loved ones only, or sometimes nobody at all. They may drink occasionally or be smokers, but they don't party and are tame, for the most part. These people are likely to have larger families and travel. Sometimes, however, due to them being safe in their life, they are more likely to restrain their children from playing outside, swimming, or doing sports.

There are, however, two more rare groups. One of these groups is a mix of the main two and will party but not travel or drive. They may smoke but refuse to drink or may drive but refuse to have kids. The final group, the rarest, are the timeless. They are born with blank clocks, making their deaths impossible to predict. These people are often raped and killed, or become suicidal to be in control of themselves. These timeless people are often sent away to be with other timeless for protection and they very rarely become attached to other people. Almost never do these people have kids, in fear of passing on the gene and ruining the child's life. As for the few who do have kids, there is a one-third chance of the child becoming a timeless. There is a one-third chance they will be normal, but they will still carry the gene and they are more likely to have timeless children. The final third is a chance that the baby will not live through the pregnancy and if they do could pass at a very young age, typically younger than two years of age.

All of these groups of people tend to hide their clocks from significant others and children in hopes of keeping them happy. This most often leads to unexpected deaths, due to the person themselves not ever looking at it. This also can lead to severe depression and anxiety, as this person is obsessed with how much time they have left and they fear to do anything that could harm them in any way because of both the fear of death and leaving the ones they love.

The absolute rarest type of clock is the blinker. This clock will count down normally and then freeze. The clock can freeze for any amount of time and for that often short time, the person with the blinker is immortal. They can be shot through the skull and be fine. These injuries heal themselves, and once healed the clock starts counting down once more.


End file.
